Playtime
• PT |gender = Female |job = Student |location = Here School |likes = Playing jump rope |dislikes = Having her jump rope cut |description = Despite her poor eyesight and short memory, she's always looking for a playmate! "Let's play!" }} Playtime is a character that appears in the game Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. She is a little girl that roams the halls of Here School, acting as a significant obstacle for the Player. Description Her in-game sprite is a poorly drawn, animated image of a small girl with a skipping rope. She wears a red, long-sleeved dress with a pair of blue pants and brown shoes. She has messy brown and black hair, a smile, and a large nose. She appears to always have her right leg lifted in the air. She is described to have poor eyesight, her entirely black eyes possibly indicating either retinal damage or a lack of eyes. She is animated to be skipping rope at all times as well as having her hair constantly move. She does not appear to jump over the rope when it comes down. Her voice is distorted by poor audio quality, and her speech is consistently monotone and at a masculine pitch because mystman12 made voices for her. Personality Playtime's personality ranges from being inconsistent to inscrutable, as her voice and mannerisms are illogical and uncanny. Whenever she is happy such as laughing, cheerfully seeking a playmate or congratulating the player for winning her game, she always maintains a flat and deadpan tone in her voice. Her few genuine responses are when she is upset, specifically her outcry when she has her rope cut by the player. Despite this, she is apparently very social and seeks to company of fellow students to play with during the game. She seems entirely optimistic about being friends with others and is unprepared for hostility, which will leave her upset and confused for a time. Role General Playtime will roam the hallways in unspecified directions, playing her signature jingle. If she spots the Player while not on cool-down, she will immediately chase the Player at high speed until she either loses track of or catches them. The Player will be unable to move until they complete her mini game. She will force the Player to jump over a skipping rope five times without fault; otherwise, the Player will have to restart from the first jump. The Player must press the jump key (Space bar by default) or touch the 1st Prize's hand button to jump and time the rope's position correctly in order to successfully jump. During the mini game, the Player's stamina will refill due to them not being able to move. After successfully jumping rope or using Safety Scissors on her, Playtime will leave, and the Player will be free to walk again. Fifteen seconds will pass before she can catch the Player again. If the Player uses Safety Scissors on her jump rope, it will be cut and she will say "Aww! That makes me sad!" Her smile will turn into a frown before leaving. While the Player is halted by Playtime, other characters such as Baldi, Arts and Crafters (if the Player has 7 notebooks), Principal of the Thing (if he catches the Player breaking the School Rules), 1st Prize, and Gotta Sweep can all still affect the Player upon contact. In the case of Baldi, this can lead to his catching of the Player. 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep can interrupt her mini game by pushing the Player away from her. Even while the Player is jumping rope, a BSODA can be used if the Player has it. Using a BSODA on Playtime while the Player is jumping rope will push her, but will not interrupt the mini game. Playtime stops chasing the Player and wanders randomly if the Player is walking around a corner, as she forgets the Player's location as soon as they are out of her sight. However, she may go in the same direction even after losing the Player's sight, but this issue will be fixed in the full game."In the original game, Playtime will stop chasing you and wander randomly again if she loses sight of you. Problem was, sometimes she would still keep walking in the same direction! Now, she's guaranteed to turn around every time." - Kickstarter UPDATE #20: Status Update #8 - Everyone is here! Birthday Bash In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Playtime wears a party hat (which falls off when her rope is cut) for the celebration of the game's first anniversary. At the end, as soon as the Player reached the last door from the Cafeteria at the end, Playtime will arrive with the original cast to yell a surprise for the Player. In the glitch ending, inside one of the rooms in the glitched areas, a total of 8 Playtimes can be found along with a giant PlaceFace and colored Baldi files. One of them is frowning and out of the line while others are different Playtimes, which represent each image as a frame of an animated Playtime sprite. Fortunately, these Playtimes are just for show. Trivia * Playtime was first introduced in the original version. * Playtime's scribbly-looking appearance, especially the eyes and hair, seems to be based on the YouTuber PilotRedSun's art-style, yet a bit more comparable to his "nesquik rabbit" video. * Currently, Playtime is the only drawn character in the game, as most of the others are either models or photos. * Playtime from the classic edition will spawn in the middle of the left hall from the school's left wing. This was proven by hacking. * In the game files, there are unused voice lines where Playtime counts up to 10. ** This indicates that Playtime was originally going to make the Player jump rope 10 times, but it was reduced to 5 when the final game was released. According to mystman12 during his livestream, this was because 10 jumps would take too much time to complete.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HP1NmoWMdw?t=17m39s ** In the current version of Baldi's Basics Classic, the "5" sound file is never played, even though the Player has to jump rope 5 times. An exception is in the earliest version where she does say 5 after the 5th jump, overlapping with the "Wow! That's great!" sound file. ** Playtime also has a voice line where she tells the Player how to play her minigame, only used in the very first version. This was likely cut as it took too long. ** The "5" sound is later reused in the public demo. * This is the only NPC to have her own theme. * In previous versions, Playtime could enter rooms randomly. Currently, she will only enter a room if she's following the Player. ** When she was able to enter rooms randomly, she would enter faculty rooms and not get sent to detention for doing so; This is most likely because of her poor eyesight, and could not read the sign on the door. * Playtime's speed when chasing the Player is higher than the Player's running speed itself, yet she cannot be sent to detention by the Principal of the Thing for running in the halls if he is nearby. This is likely because, hence her animation, she isn't technically running, but jumping. ** As of V1.4.1, Playtime is no longer faster than the Player's run speed, but actually slightly slower. She is still, however, considerably faster than the Player's walk speed. * Playtime will still say "I wanna play with someone!" and laughs even if her jump rope is cut. * According to mystman12's stream, to make Playtime's voice, mystman12 talks "like a clown" and adds a lot of distortion to it.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=18m15s * Playtime's voice line "Let's play!" was originally a test for Arts and Crafters' voice, but then mystman12 realized that the line would fit Playtime more, so he ultimately decided to use the line for Playtime instead.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=18m28s * Playtime supposedly rarely uses the long hallway with the two classrooms with a notebook and the faculty room with the Swinging Door Lock. * In V1.4 update, "Press the space bar to jump!" sentence during the skipping rope game was removed. It is mainly because the Player can customize the jump key on controls. ** However, on the mobile version, this sentence is replaced to "Use " " to jump!". ** In the public demo and Kickstarter exclusive demo, there is no text during the minigame. * Before update 1.1 of the public demo and other games, there is a lack of the "and short memory" phrase in the description of the poster in the Principal's Office. * Cutting Playtime's jump rope with Safety Scissors is meant to be against the No Bullying rule of the school, but Principal of the Thing doesn't get the Player into detention for doing this. Glitches * Prior to the V1.4 update, if the Player was standing in a doorway and was caught by Playtime, the Player would escape the mini-game as soon as the door closed, and Playtime would wander off as if the Player had jumped all five times. * In earlier versions of the game, there was a glitch where Playtime would not leave the Player after the rope mini game ended, getting stuck in an infinite loop. This glitch also occurs in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash for unknown reasons. * If the Player cuts Playtime's skipping rope too early, Playtime's mini game will not end; instead, the game will continue and Playtime will not frown. This only happens in the mobile version. * In older versions of the classic edition, when inside the Cafeteria and sees the Player, her detecting AI program will glitch and her "Let's play!" line numerously repeats. * There are a few bugs in the Kickstarter exclusive demo: ** Playtime appears as a static image rather than being animated. ** During the jump rope game, there's another jump rope that appears to be tiny and has a billboard. ** The Player can play the jump rope game while hiding in a locker. ** When the Player hides in a locker while being chased by Playtime, her position would reset every time they exited the locker. Audio Quotes = General Public Demo Birthday Bash |-|Sounds = |-|Unused/Removed = |-|Livestream = Gallery Image Files = Sprites PlaytimeAnimated.gif|Playtime's animated sprite. JumpRope None-sharedassets2.assets-59.png|Playtime frowning when the Safety Scissors are used to cut her rope and skip the mini game. Playtimegifbirthday.gif|Playtime's animated sprite in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. JumpRope None-sharedassets2.assets-102.png|Playtime in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash after her rope is cut. Other Textures Pri playtime-sharedassets3.assets-328.png|Playtime's description in the Principal's Office. Rope.gif|Playtime's skipping rope. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Playtime in the Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash ending screen. Prototype Play time's page.png|Playtime's old description in the Principal's Office, found in the classic edition. |-|Screenshots = Baldi's Basics Classic NoSpaceBar.png|Playtime from the V1.4 (current) screenshot. V3-screenshot2.jpg|Playtime from the V1.3 screenshot. Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo Official screenshot 3 - Playground.png|Playtime from the Playground. Official screenshot 4 - Party in the Principal's Office.png|Playtime in the Principal's Office during the party. Miscellaneous Development_Build_20190618-1.png|Playtime from the full game's development screenshot. |-|Merchandise = Toys pla_plush.jpg|Playtime's beanie doll. Mini-Figurines.jpg|Playtime's figurine. Clippers.png|Playtime's clip hanger. Prototypes BB0507 Figures 540x.jpg|Playtime's prototype figurine. BB0506 Figures 540x.jpg|Playtime's prototype construction set mini figure. |-|Miscellaneous = 88123762fbede6867db3418050ecff49_original.png|Playtime in the header for the game's Kickstarter page. 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7_original.png|Playtime, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter page was funded. References Navigation ru:Playtime Category:Characters Category:Here School characters